Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-9t}{10} + \dfrac{-2t}{10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9t - 2t}{10}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-11t}{10}$